narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter-Tankōbon Differences
This page lists the changes made from individual chapter releases, when they were first published in Weekly Shōnen Jump, to their tankōbon format. Changes Artwork * Kidōmaru originally used just one hand to hold his bow, with another hand to hold the arrow.Naruto chapter 195, pages 18-19 In the tankōbon version, he also uses both his feet to hold the bow, while hanging from spider silk and instead using his mouth to hold the arrow in place.Naruto volume 22 * After Gaara is captured and Sasori along with Deidara return to the Akatsuki base, Pain is depicted with the Sharingan inside his Rinnegan.Naruto chapter 254, page 15 This is later corrected in the tankōbon version of the manga.Naruto volume 29, page 21 * During Itachi Uchiha's final fight with Sasuke, he is drawn with normal Sharingan in one of the panels,Naruto chapter 389, page 11 this is corrected in the tankōbon version.Naruto volume 42 * Itachi Uchiha's Susanoo originally wasn't shaded,Naruto chapter 391, pages 16-17''Naruto'' chapter 392''Naruto'' chapter 393 unlike those of Sasuke and Madara, this was corrected in the tankōbon version.Naruto volume 43 * In The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, the Naruto in the story does not have whisker markings,Naruto chapter 416, pages 1-5 they are later added in the tankōbon version.Naruto volume 45 * When confronting Kakashi Hatake, the Deva Path of Pain is drawn with a Konohagakure forehead protector in one panel,Naruto chapter 420, page 6 this was corrected in the tankōbon version. * When Torune débuted, his eyes were visible underneath his mask,Naruto chapter 455, pages 2-3 this was corrected in the tankōbon version.Naruto volume 49 * When Kushina Uzumaki recounts events twelve years prior to the start of the series, both Hiruzen Sarutobi and Biwako Sarutobi are depicted as being older than they should have been, during the time of Minato Namikaze's tenure.Naruto chapter 500, pages 9-15 However, this was corrected in the tankōbon version.Naruto volume 53 * Although light in colour, Zaji's hair is mistakenly shaded dark in two panels,Naruto chapter 520, page 19 this was corrected in the tankōbon version.Naruto volume 55 * After divulging the methods to stop the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique, Kabuto Yakushi was illustrated without his glasses as he left Tobi.Naruto chapter 521, page 4 This was later corrected in the tankōbon version. * When Chūkichi requests assistance from a group composed from Hanzō, Kimimaro and Chiyo during the Fourth Shinobi World War, another resurrected shinobi was depicted with them.Naruto chapter 521, page 5 In the tankōbon, this unknown individual was omitted. * Ginkaku's hair originally wasn't shaded,Naruto chapter 525, page 9''Naruto'' chapter 526, page 17''Naruto'' chapter 527''Naruto'' chapter 528 however, in the tankōbon version it is.Naruto volume 56 * Ibuse originally wasn't shaded,Naruto chapter 530, pages 15-17''Naruto'' chapter 531 however, in the tankōbon version it is. * In chapter 534, Chōza is depicted wearing earrings in one panel,Naruto chapter 534, page 2 this is however corrected in the tankōbon version of the manga.Naruto volume 56, page 174 * In one panel, Toroi is mistakenly depicted with a bandanna-like forehead protector,Naruto chapter 546, page 2 this was corrected in the tankōbon version.Naruto volume 58 * When the resurrected Kage are observed traversing the desert, the Second Mizukage's dark undershirt is absent in one panel,Naruto chapter 546, page 7 this was corrected in the tankōbon version. * During the Eight-Tails' flashback to its fight with the Third Raikage, its left horn was drawn as being cut off.Naruto chapter 555, page 9 This was corrected in the tankōbon version. * Temari's facial expression while observing Naruto, is changed from relatively neutral and looking up towards the right,Naruto chapter 555, page 12 to anxious and looking downwards at the bottom left in the tankōbon version. * When A appeared alongside the other Kage, he was mistakenly depicted with both of his hands, despite him amputating his left forearm during a previous battle with Sasuke Uchiha.Naruto chapter 562, pages 16-17 This was corrected in the tankōbon version.Naruto volume 59 * While confronting Fū, Killer B was mistakenly depicted without a sword that should have been held in his mouth, in one panel.Naruto chapter 565, page 2 This was corrected in the tankōbon version. * After Naruto attempted to destroy Rōshi's chakra receiver,Naruto chapter 565, pages 14-15 various cracks and drips where added to the latter's body in the tankōbon version, to better represent the dispersal of the coating of lava surrounding him. Text * When Tobi reveals his face to Kisame Hoshigaki, the latter identifies him with .Naruto chapter 404, page 2 In the tankōbon version, he instead refers to Tobi using .Naruto volume 44 * During the meeting with the Fire Daimyō, after the invasion of Pain, in the chapter release the speech bubbles did not indicate who was speaking.Naruto chapter 450, page 14 In the tankōbon version however, this is corrected.Naruto volume 48, page 149 * When Kisame used Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks against Guy, the technique's name was pronounced "Suiton: Senjikizame".Naruto chapter 506, page 11 While the kanji remain the same in the tankōbon version, their pronunciation is changed to "Suiton: Senshokukō".Naruto volume 54 * When a resurrected Deidara destroys a rock clone, he identifies the user of the technique as .Naruto chapter 513, page 8 In the tankōbon version however, he attributes it to the instead. * During a meeting of the five Kage, both on a map and in their discussion, the hidden village located between the Lands of Hot Water and Lightning was identified as .Naruto chapter 515, page 11 In the tankōbon version, this was corrected to . * When the Third Raikage is telling the allied troops about his abilities, he says, .Naruto chapter 548, page 18 In the tankōbon version, this is changed into, .Naruto volume 58, page 79 * While fighting the allied troops, the Second Mizukage says, .Naruto chapter 552, page 14 In the tankōbon version, this was changed to, .Naruto volume 58, page 150 * The technique Madara used against the Fourth Division was originally called .Naruto chapter 560, page 4 In the tankōbon version, this was changed to . * The technique Naruto used to counter Madara's Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees was originally called .Naruto chapter 561, pages 16-17 In the tankōbon version, this was changed to . Additions * Several pages were added during Nagato and Naruto's conversation, as the exchange neared its conclusion.''Naruto volume 48, pages 109-112 * After Nagato's death, as a result of reviving those he had killed, the chapter originally ended with a scene of Taka setting out for Konoha.Naruto chapter 449, page 17 In the tankōbon release, this was moved to chapter 450 and replaced with a scene where Naruto creates a memorial to Jiraiya.Naruto volume 48, page 133 Additional panels and text that didn't occur in the original, where also added to the celebrations in chapter 450, partially as a consequence of this alteration.Naruto volume 48, pages 141-143 * In the tankōbon version of volume 53, several panels were added and changed. After Naruto seals the Nine-Tails, Kushina grabs his hands to congratulate him, in the original she doesn't.Naruto volume 53, page 90 References Category:Media